


How Fast Love Blooms

by Cats_Dont_Float



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Human, Eventual Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, F/F, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Florists, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gender Non-Conforming Eridan Ampora, Getting Together, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_Dont_Float/pseuds/Cats_Dont_Float
Summary: Karkat Vantas owns a small flower shop with his step-sister Nepeta. Between putting together huge flower displays, dealing with the romantic disasters that are his friends, and putting up with his family, Karkat hasn't got time for romance. Until, that is, Dave Strider strolls into his shop one day.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor/Feferi Peixes, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 24
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

It’s nice warm day, golden afternoon sunlight filtering in through the windows of the shop and warming up the top of Karkat’s head as he leans against the counter, sipping at an iced coffee, in a moment where the shop’s devoid of all customers and he’s got the space to himself for a while. Music’s playing quietly from speakers in the ceiling, old pop songs, musical tracks, and the occasional anime theme tune, and he can distantly hear Nepeta singing to herself in the back room, accompanied by the sound of scissors softly clicking together as she separates flower heads from their stems. It had been busy for most of the morning, more customers coming in than usual due to it almost being Valentine’s day, and he’s glad to have finally been able to catch a break for a few moments.

In the back room, Nepeta starts to sing one of the songs from La La Land, a film they’ve both watched together in their shared apartment more times than Karkat can count, and he grins, muttering the words along quietly to himself as he fiddles with the arrangement of flowers sitting in a vase by the computer. After a while, he raises his voice to join in with Nepeta, and hears her giggle delightedly. She sweeps out of the back room, more sunflowers than she can properly hold clutched against her chest, continuing to sing along with their duet as she pops them into one of the display buckets. She’s wearing a cute little green sundress, and she spins around happily, dress fanning out around her, before dropping down to crouch in front of one of the displays. As the last few lines of the song play, she gets back up and hops up onto the counter to lean back and ruffle his hair quickly, tucking a flower behind his ear as she does so. He laughs and bats her away gently, though he’s used to this sort of thing by now. Working with Nepeta’s always so fun.

They both jump slightly as the small bell on the door jingles cheerfully as the door’s pushed open, and she hops off of the counter, quickly adjusting the name tag pinned to her dress before joining Karkat behind the counter.

The customer’s not one Karkat’s seen before. The shop’s small, hidden away in a little street and tucked between a quaint little bookstore and a tattoo shop, and so they mostly only get regular customers. Though Valentine’s day shopping is bringing new customers in, and so Karkat’s not really surprised to see yet another stranger coming in today. He strolls in slowly, running a hand through his messy white-blonde hair, not bothering to push his shades up onto his head even now he’s inside, and nods vaguely in the direction of the two workers behind the counter before starting to aimlessly stroll around the shop. It’s always fun to watch the customers who clearly have no idea what they’re looking for pretending not to be completely lost.

“He’s cute,” Nepeta murmurs happily, leaning across the counter and grinning, looking for all the world like a cat stalking its prey as she grins at the customer.

She’s not wrong. The parts of his face that aren’t covered by his messy hair or shades are admittedly attractive looking, his clothes are clinging nicely to his figure, and there’s a confidence to the way he strolls leisurely around the store. He glances over his shoulder a few times in Karkat’s direction, flipping his hair sideways as he does so, clearly wanting to ask something or looking for help but not wanting to come up to the counter. Karkat’s seen customers do it before.

“He’s looking at you,” Nepeta squeals just a little too loudly, and Karkat elbows her in the ribs.

“Ssh,” he hushes, “I’m going to go actually do my job and help him, instead of staring at him like some sort of weirdo."

He strides out from his spot behind the counter and towards the customer, rubbing his hands anxiously along the sleeves of his sweater.

“Uh,” Karkat clears his throat awkwardly, “Can I, uh, help you with anything?”

The customer whirls around to face him, and then waves a hand vaguely at the display of flowers behind him. “I need a bouquet. A nice one.”

Karkat wants to make some sort of comment about all their stock being nice, but he doesn’t, just nods politely. “A Valentine’s one?” He guesses, glancing over at the specific Valentine’s day display in the window that he put together a few days ago, bursting with roses in every colour, lilies and orchids.

“Nah,” the customer says with a shake of his head, “Uh, ‘s for my sister. I’m staying with her for a while and I wanna get her one to say thank you. Make her apartment a little brighter, ya know.” He’s got a slight Southern accent that comes out every few words, and Karkat can’t help smiling faintly at it.

“Well sure, what sort of thing does she like?” Karkat asks.

“Heh, not roses,” he laughs softly to himself, “That’s her name, Rose, she finds it weird when people buy them for her. Except her girlfriend.”

“Wait, Rose,” Karkat says slowly, putting together a few things, and suddenly realising the customer looks oddly familiar, “Not Rose that runs the book shop next door, right?”

“Yeah, that’s her,” the customer nods, “She’s my twin.”

“Huh, I’d never have guessed, you’re both very…”

“Different? Yeah. We were raised completely separate, reunited a few years ago. Classic movie story, ya know,” the customer shrugs.

“Never knew she had a brother,” Karkat says.

“Yup, that’s Rose, never talking about her personal life unless she really has to,” Dave says with a smirk, “You get used to it eventually, and she's great. Feel like I owe her something, ya know."

Karkat’s not sure if that’s the customer’s hint that he wants to change the subject, or if he’s just rambling, but either way Karkat turns away to run a hand over a few flowers thoughtfully.

“I reckon I can put together something she’ll love,” Karkat says, “Give me… an hour and a half, maybe, and it’ll be done.” He really shouldn't be offering to put together a bouquet in such short time, especially as they're flooded with orders right now, and he's a little ashamed by the fact he knows he's just trying to please this customer.

The customer grins. “Thanks dude, you’re a lifesaver.”

“No problem, it is sorta my job” Karkat says, strolling back towards the counter, “Can I take your name?”

“Dave,” the customer says, “Dave Strider.”

Karkat makes a note of it, and nods up at him. “Well, I’ll see you in a bit.”

Dave smirks, very faintly, and his face moves so very slightly that it almost looks like he’s winking, if only his shades weren’t covering his eyes. Even so, Karkat gets a little flustered, and glances away at the computer until he hears the bell on the door ring again and Dave’s gone.

“Hey, Nep!” He calls into the backroom, “Get me some scissors, sellotape and some purple ribbon!”

“On it!” She calls back, and he hears a drawer slide open loudly.

“Oh! And I’m going to need those purple irises we thought we’d have no use for!”

☽☾

Half an hour later, Dave wanders back into the shop just as Karkat’s finishing up the last of the bouquet he’s been putting together. Karkat looks up at him and smiles faintly. This time Dave's got headphones over his ears, and Karkat can just about here the muffled sound of the music he's listening to. He's got his hands in his pockets, and his cheeks are a little flushed from coming in from outside, it must be getting colder outside now, and Karkat ducks back into the backroom before Dave catches sight of him. Self-consciously, he runs a hand through his hair, and sees Nepeta smirk at him.

“What do you think?” Karkat asks Nepeta, and she leans over to peer at his arrangement, before wandering over to tweak a few flowers into different positions, head cocked to one side, tongue sticking between her teeth in concentration.

Eventually, she nods happily. “Beautiful,” she declares, and Karkat grins, before scooping up the slightly-too-big bouquet and carrying it out to the counter.

“Woah,” Dave says.

“Yeah, sorry, I went a little overboard,” Karkat says, “I won’t charge extra for it, though.”

“It sure is dramatic,” Dave says, “Rose’ll love it.”

Karkat lets out a small sigh of relief. “I’m glad,” he says, glancing back down at the bunch. Irises, white chrysanthemums, purple and pink sweet peas and a few sprigs of Queen Anne’s Lace. It’s one of the nicest bouquets he’s made in a while, each flower picked out to mean something specific, though he’s sure neither Dave nor Rose will really understand that. Kanaya probably knows though, that seems like her sort of thing, maybe she’ll tell Rose.

Dave pulls a card from his wallet to pay, and there’s silence between the two of them as Karkat puts the transaction through. Then Dave scoops up the flowers and tucks them awkwardly against his chest, turning to go. He stops, though, just a few steps from the door, and looks back over his shoulder at Karkat.

“Hey, you said you know Rose, right?” He asks.

“Yeah, her girlfriend’s one of my best friends,” Karkat replies.

“Huh,” Dave says, “Maybe you should uh, come over for lunch or something one day.”

Karkat freezes. He wasn’t expecting that. Did Dave just ask him on a date, or is he over analysing it as usual?

“I… yeah, maybe,” Karkat says slowly.

“Well, I’ve got your number,” Dave says with a sly grin, holding up one of the shop’s business cards between two fingers and then shoving it into his pocket. Karkat just stares, speechless, and Dave turns to leave again.

“Uh, tell Kanaya I say hi!” Karkat blurts out, and then groans softly. What a stupid thing to say.

Dave just turns to face him again, and does a stupid mock salute with his free hand before stepping backwards out of the door and into the street. Karkat rolls his eyes very faintly, and then pointedly looks away at the computer.

“Karkitty,” Nepeta says slowly from behind him, and he jumps slightly, face flushing. Did she see that whole thing? “You have a crush!”

“I do not!” He declares, turning to shove her, and she flashes a wicked grin at him, "I'm not like you, Nep, I don't find it so easy to just get crushes and stuff... ugh, I'm bad at the whole romance thing." 

She smiles sympathetically at him, before hopping up and snatching something from his hair. Oh god. It’s a very slightly wilted, bright red rose, the one that Nepeta put there earlier.

“Was that there the whole time?” He groans, and she nods with a laugh. He just drops his head into his hands and huffs quietly.

“Come on,” she says softly, “it’s almost closing time. Let’s get this place tidied up and then go watch a movie or something. We’ve still gotta rewatch all the High School Musicals.”

Karkat looks up slowly. “Ugh, you’ve got me wrapped right around your little finger,” he grumbles.

“I know!” She sings, prancing over to flip the sign on the door around to the ‘closed’ side.

Half an hour later, they close up the shop fully and head up the stairs to their little apartment above the shop. It’s small, and cramped, and maybe falling apart just a little bit in places, but they’ve made it their own and that’s all that really matters. Plants line every shelf and windowsill, buckets of spare flowers sit here and there, and Nepeta’s cat strolls calmly through the flowery disaster, meowing at them to demand feeding. It’s their own little sanctuary above the shop.

“Hey, Nep,” Karkat says slowly as he steps into the living.

“Uh huh,” she calls, already disappearing into the kitchen in search of a can of cat food.

“I think we have too many fucking flowers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oopsie, it's a new au. this is only gonna be a few chapters long, and the rest is almost finished so it won't be too long til the rest is posted. new tags and stuff might be added as the rest is posted. (more davekat to come i really do promise)


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later, Karkat leaves Nepeta slumped half-awake at the table in front of a bowl of cereal to go downstairs and open up the shop, followed by the distant sound of her calling a tired promise that she’ll be down soon. The shop’s dark, and he flicks on the lights and the radio in the back room before strolling over to the front door to open everything up. Then something stops him in his tracks.

There’s a piece of paper on the floor, as if it’s been shoved through the letterbox overnight. Karkat crouches down slowly and picks it up, turning it over in his hands and squinting at the writing. It’s scribbled in possibly some of the worst handwriting Karkat’s ever seen, in, for some reason, red ink.

to karkat,  
i think youre kinda sweet in a weird way. and cute too. sorry if this is weird. happy valentines day.  
(if you are interested my pesterchum is turntechGodhead) 

Karkat stares at it for a second, heart racing. It’s been years since he’s had a valentine message from anyone, and the butterfly feeling in his stomach is unfamiliar and a little uncomfortable. Really, the note could be anyone. They have a lot of customers coming in everyday, and Karkat’s a little embarrassed to admit that he gets flirted with by customers more than should be normal. He lets out a yell as a hand falls down onto his shoulder, and whirls around to find Nepeta peering down at him.

“What’s that?” She asks curiously, reaching for the note. He whips it away and she instantly makes a few quick grabs for it, until Karkat turns and dashes across the room, disappearing behind the counter. Nepeta follows him into the back room and corners him, waving her hands around until she finally gets a hold of the note and tugs it from his grip.

“Nooo,” Karkat groans as she reads over it with a smirk.

“Aww, cute,” Nepeta grins, “Who’s it from?”

“No idea,” Karkat grumbles, “They didn’t leave a name.”

“Are you going to message them?”

“I don’t know he sighs," taking the opportunity to snatch the note back from her and pocketing it, “Don’t you think it’s a bit creepy?”

Nepeta shrugs. “Maybe. Or maybe it's romantic.” She twirls around and grabs hold of a rose from a nearby bucket of flowers, hitting him over the head with it. “Think about it,” she grins, “You never go on dates.”

“Because I have work to do,” he says, wrestling the rose from her and then dropping it with a wince as the thorns dig into his fingers.

“That’s never stopped me,” she shrugs. Then she pats him heavily on the arm and heads back out into the shop. “Come on! Work time!” She calls over her shoulder, and he follows her with a small, forced laugh. The note feels like it’s burning a hole in his pocket.

He’s distracted a few minutes later by their first customer of the day strolling in. It’s Eridan, one of Karkat’s old high school sweethearts and also one of the tattoo artists from next door, and today, as usual, he’s as well dressed and distractedly pretty as ever. His slightly long hair is gelled back, the front piece of it still dyed purple like it has been ever since high school, and he’s wearing a short-sleeved purple shirt that shows off his tattoo sleeves in all their glory, a loose white scarf, and, most strikingly, a silky pink skirt.

“Ampurra! You look so purretty!” Nepeta squeals. She always uses the cat puns more when she’s particularly excited.

“Thanks,” he smiles, “It’s Valentine’s, you know, so I thought I’d make an effort.”

“Oh yeah,” Karkat says, “I heard about you and Sollux and Fef.”

“Yeah,” Eridan says, glancing down at his feet, “Sorry Kar.”

“What are you apologising for?” Karkat shrugs, “We haven’t dated in years. I’m happy for you, dude. You’ve got two partners while I’ve got none, so I guess you’ve come out on top of this one.”

Eridan nods slowly. “You’ll find someone soon Kar. Who wouldn’t want you?” He’s still got that little stutter on his w’s that Karkat also found so adorable when they were dating, and even now he finds it a little cute.

“Thanks, Eri,” he mutters softly, and then looks over to say something to Nepeta, only to find her not there anymore. “Where did she go?” He asks.

“She went out back,” Eridan shrugs.

“I’ve got your stuff over here,” Karkat says, reaching over for where he’s got Eridan’s usual order ready. He always comes in once a week to pick up a few flowers to study and sketch for new tattoo ideas. 

Karkat ties a purple ribbon around the stems quickly, tying it off into a neat bow, and then hands them over to Eridan. He runs a thumb quickly over the flowers Karkat gives him, and smiles, nodding his thanks to him.

“Thanks Kar, I’ve gotta get going now, but I’ll see you later,” he says with a smile.

“Wait!” A voice calls, and Nepeta appears again with something clutched in her hands. “Here, Eridan, it’ll look pretty with the skirt,” she says, pushing something towards him. It’s a flower crown, woven from purple and fuschia flowers. Karkat’s still not sure how she weaves them so quickly.

“Nep,” he says quietly, “It’s beautiful. But I can’t take your stock.”

“Yes, you can. You really, really can,” Karkat says quickly, “Please, she ordered way too many this month. I’m never leaving her in charge of the stock orders ever again.”

Eridan laughs loudly, a little snorting laugh that’s strangely endearing, and then slowly reaches up to settle the flower crown gently on top of his head, pushing aside the few strands of dyed purple hair that fall over his face and into his eyes.

Nepeta lets out an excited squeal, and plunges a hand into the depths of the pockets in the pants Kanaya sewed for her (because she’s always complaining that woman’s pants don’t have deep enough pockets), and pulls out a small pocket mirror that she opens up and turns towards Eridan.

“Look how good you look!” She squeals, and Karkat can’t help smiling a little when Eridan leans closer to the mirror and smiles shyly.

“Thank you, Nepeta,” he says, raising a hand to touch the flower crown gently. “I guess I should go n-”

“Eridan!” he’s cut off by a squeal as a woman skips into the shop and drapes her arms around Eridan’s shoulders from behind him. “Hey Nep, Karkat!” She flashes a grin at them teeth dazzlingly white against her dark skin, then presses a kiss to the top of Eridan’s head.

“Hey Fef,” Karkat says.

“I’ve just come to steal this one back from you,” Feferi says, sliding one hand down to grab Eridan’s hand. “You’ve got clients coming in soon,” she tells him, “Come help me and Aradia get ready.” Then she smiles up at the flower crown and says, “Huh, cute,” before turning to head back out of the shop.

“Thank you,” Eridan whispers quietly to the two of them before he turns and leaves.

Karkat watches through the shop windows as Eridan and Feferi walk away, holding hands and laughing amongst themselves, and for a second he lets himself bathe in that feeling of longing that always comes over him when he sees his friends actually in happy relationships for once, that feeling that he never lets himself feel for too long.

“C’mon, Karkat, we’ve got displays to set up,” Nepeta says, shoving his shoulder gently.

“Yeah, uh, gimme a minute,” he says, holding up a hand, “Got something to do.”

“What?” She asks, following after him as he heads into the back room.

“I’ve got someone to add on pesterchum,” he admits.

Nepeta’s excited squeal is deafening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, only just learning how to use the homestuck work skin to colour text?? more likely than you'd think.


	3. Chapter 3

CG: HI

CG: IT’S KARKAT

CG: FROM THE FLORISTS

Karkat sends off a few messages in quick succession, phone gripped uncomfortably tightly in his hands, then sits and stares at the screen for a few moments. There’s no reply, and eventually the uncomfortable feeling in his chest gets a little too overwhelming, and he drops his phone down onto the side so he can’t continue to stare at it. From where he’s stood in the back room he can hear Nepeta out in the shop, chatting with customers, and he’s just about to go and help her when his phone chimes loudly. He takes a deep breath before he picks up the phone and checks the messages.

TG: hey handsome 

TG: you got my note then

TG: didnt think youd reply.

Karkat instantly drops the phone down with a small groan, dropping a hand across his face as he feels himself blush. Whoever this person is, they sure are forward. After a few moments when there are still notification chimes from his phone, he scoops it back up to continue the conversation.

TG: so

TG: happy valentines i guess

CG: HAPPY VALENTINES TO YOU TOO WEIRD STRANGER

CG: ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME WHO YOU ARE?

CG: OR AM I GOING TO HAVE TO GUESS?

TG: i uh

TG: hadnt really thought about that

CG: WOW YOU SEEM REAL SMART

TG: im feeling insulted ill be honest karkles

CG: DON’T CALL ME THAT

TG: then what should i call you?

TG: kitty cat?

TG: kitkat?

TG: karkalicious?

CG: GOD YOU’RE INSUFFERABLE

TG: heh you called me that before

CG: WHAT?

TG: i mean… nothing

CG: AHAH, A HINT!

Karkat stares at the screen, screwing his face up a little as he thinks, running through the list of all the customers he’s seen recently, trying to remember calling any of them ‘insufferable’. But because of the recent rush of customers from Valentine’s Day, he’s seen more people than he can really remember. There’s only a few that have really stuck out, Eridan and Fef being two of them, and he can’t really remember what he’s said. After all, it’s been a long few days.

CG: UGH, JUST TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!

TG: haha nope

TG: maybe if you let me take you out for lunch today

CG: HOW CAN YOU TAKE ME OUT IF I DON’T KNOW WHO YOU ARE?

TG: ill come into the shop

TG: reveal my secret identity to you

TG: ive heard you like romantic stuff is that good enough for you?

CG: HOW DO I KNOW YOU AREN’T GOING TO MURDER ME OR SOMETHING

TG: i promise i wont murder you

CG: SO I’M SUPPOSED TO JUST TAKE A CHANCE?

CG: HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW I’M SINGLE OR INTERESTED?

CG: WAIT HOW DO YOU KNOW I LIKE ROMANCE?

CG: DO I KNOW YOU?

TG: *taps nose secretly* thats for me to know and you to find out

CG: I HATE YOU

TG: maybe we can change that

CG: GOOD LUCK WITH THAT

TG: does that mean youre going to let me take you out for lunch?

CG: UGH

CG: YEAH I GUESS SO

TG: oh great cool

TG: uh i guess ill come in to the shop in a few hours

TG: get yourself ready ;)

CG: YOURE REALLY NOT DOING A GOOD JOB OF MAKING THIS FEEL LESS CREEPY

TG: oops sorry

TG: see you soon

Karkat stares at the phone for a few seconds and sigh softly. Did he really just agree to meet up with a complete stranger?

“Nep!” He calls into the shop, “Nep we’ve got a problem!”

Nepeta appears, and takes the phone from him when he holds it out to her. Karkat watches her eyes flick from side to side as she reads the messages, and then she laughs faintly, then grins.

“Karkat! I’m so proud of you!” She grins, “Come on! You’ve gotta go get changed.”

“What’s wrong with my clothes?” Karkat asks, looking down at his clothes.

“Karkat,” Nepeta says, crossing her arms and looking him up and down, “Trust me. Go and get changed.”

“Ugh, I hate you,” Karkat grumbles, turning to stomp past her to the door up to their apartment.

Nepeta giggles behind him as he goes. “No you don’t,” she sings as she strolls back into the shop. Karkat sighs softly, racing up the stairs and almost tripping over Nepeta's cat as he goes. He's got a date to prepare for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smol chapter because i've been busy and this only has a couple chapters left to come anyways


	4. Chapter 4

An hour later, Karkat comes back down into the shop, now dressed in skinny black jeans and a button down dark grey shirt. There’s a few customers strolling leisurely around the shop, and Nepeta’s leaning over the counter as she watches them, tapping her nails on the counter in time to the music that’s playing. When Karkat walks in she turns and grins at him.

“You look pretty, Karkat,” she tells him, walking over to smooth down the collar of shirt a little.

“I feel like an idiot,” he grumbles, “Whoever they are probably isn’t going to turn up. Probably just all a joke, why would anyone be interested in me?”

“Shush, you,” Nepeta says, tapping her finger against his nose, “Stop being so negative. Now go sort these dahlias out for me until your mystery date turns up, please.” She thrusts a bunch of flowers at him, and he rolls his eyes as he takes them and strolls out into the shop to find somewhere to display them.

The few customers in there all leave within a few moments, and Karkat and Nepeta are left alone in the shop. Karkat crawls into the small display space in the window to move out some older flowers and replace them with newer ones. He’s still doing this when the door swings open again. He looks up, and shrugs slightly as he recognises Dave who saw stroll in a few days ago, then turns away.

“Hey,” Dave says, and Karkat sighs and shuffles out of the window to look up at him.

“Hi. Can I help you with anything?” Karkat asks in his best customer service voice.

“Yeah, you can actually,” Dave says with a small smirk, “You can, uh, go to lunch with me.”

“Wh- no, I - wait are you - what.,” Karkat flusters as pieces start to fit together in his head.

Dave actually grins at that, and moves a hand out from behind his back to reveal a bunch of roses, and thrusts them in Karkat’s direction. When Karkat continues to just stare blankly though, Dave looks a little more doubtful though. “Uh, I get I’m maybe not what you were expecting but I… Uh, I dunno man I don’t do this sorta shit a lot but… fuck this was a bad idea, huh?”

Karkat continues to stare. This guy, this random guy is… actually wanting to take him on a date? Dave’s pretty attractive too, he’ll admit, and Nepeta’s right Karkat hardly ever goes on dates. He’d be stupid to turn this down.

“N-no,” Karkat says, shaking his head, “No, you didn’t fuck up. You’re good. Uh, you’re… better than good. You’re great, actually.”

“Does that mean -”

“Yes, I’ll go out for lunch with you,” Karkat says, and takes the roses when Dave shakes them at him once more. 

“Thank you,” he says with a small smile, clutching them to his chest. “No one’s ever brought me flowers before.”

“Liar. I have!” Nepeta declares from behind the counter. Karkat had forgotten she was there.

“Nep, bringing home old stock doesn’t fucking count,” he tells her, and hears Dave laugh softly.

“Right, Strider, you’ve got one chance to impress me,” Karkat says, ignoring whatever Nepeta’s still saying behind him.

“Oh really? Is this my moment?” Dave asks, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“Really,” Karkat says with a nod, “Now where are we going?”

“McDonald’s,” Dave deadpans.

“Say sike right now,” Karkat says, and Dave’s straight face cracks just a little.

“Yeah, I’m joking,” he says, “You like Italian?”

“Of course,” Karkat nods.

“Cool.There’s a cute little place up the road,” Dave says with a nod, “You ready to go?”

Karkat sighs a little, and smiles faintly. “Yeah, alright,” he says, “Sounds good to me.”

Dave smiles, and turns towards the door. Karkat follows after him, and he hears Nepeta calling out a goodbye behind him as the two of them step out into the street. Dave, without warning, suddenly links his arm with Karkat’s. Karkat startles slightly, but lets it happen, and wanders along silently as Dave leads him up the road.

“I know this is weird,” Dave says suddenly after a while, “But… I just came in the other day and thought you were cute and uh… Kanaya convinced me to do it.”

“She did what?” Karkat snaps, almost pulling his arm away from Dave but stopping himself from doing it at the last moment.

“Yeah she uh, told me she thought you’d be interested and Rose said to do it too, but she kinda likes me watching embarrass myself so she could have an ulterior motive…” he trails off into thought slowly.

“I am going to have to speak to Kanaya,” Karkat sighs.

“Are you… not happy about this?” Dave asks softly.

Karkat looks over at him, at the way he’s biting at his lower lip slightly nervously. “Actually, I think I am,” Karkat says with a small nod, and Dave smiles in relief.

“Good,” Dave says, “Cos I’m hoping to get you falling head over heels for me within the next hour.” Karkat smacks him with the roses.

**********

The restaurant Dave takes him to is small and cozy, lit by dim lamps and some candles on the tables, quiet music playing from overhead speakers. It’s a little busy, what with it being lunchtime, but Dave’s booked a table right back in the far corner and they get to their seats right away. Dave starts to look a little nervous once they’ve sat down, fidgeting with the menu and tapping his feet.

“Hey, so, uh, tell me about yourself,” Karkat says. It’s a boring conversation starter, really, but he figures he should probably get to know the guy a little.

“Oh, okay,” Dave says, “Uh. M’name’s Dave.”

“I know.”

“Didn’t let me finish. M’name’s Dave. Grew up in Texas, which, y the way, is not as fun as you’d think. It’s less cowboys and sun and more… just sorta general shitty Southern America, ya know.”

“I can’t say I’ve got any experience with the place,” Karkat says, “I grew up here in Cali.”

“Right,” Dave says with a nod, “Anyways, I moved her a few years ago to get away from some stuff, and lived with Rose for a bit. Now I’ve got an apartment and a job at a very high class establishment, and by that I do mean Walmart.”

“You work at a Walmart? Oh please say you can get me a discount on weird home decorations,” Karkat laughs.

“I should have known you were in this for my money,” Dave says with a shake of his head and a laugh of his own.

“Of course. Why else would I go out with a stranger who put a slightly creepy note through the front door of my business this morning?”

Dave chuckles lowly. “Yeah, uh sorry about that I guess. I’m not too good with the whole face-to-face emotions thing.”

Karkat shrugs. “Well, we’re here now.”

“I guess you’re right,” Dave replies.

They’re distracted by the waiter at the moment, coming over and looking slightly annoyed to find they haven’t even looked at the menu yet. When he turns and heads ack away with a small tutting sound, Dave snickers behind his menu and Karkat kicks him under the table.

The meal is… it’s great. Better than Karkat ever expected. He learns everything about Dave, from his music he makes, to the shitty comic he draws, to his side hobby of photography. He’s clever, and really quite talented, not that Karkat will give him the satisfaction of knowing he thinks that. In return, Karkat tells him about how he ended up working with Nepeta, explaining all about the closeness of their friendship, and admits that as much as he loves working at the shop, his true passion is art. For once he feels really understood by someone who doesn’t even know him that much.

They talk even as they eat, sharing a pizza between them so they’ve got room for dessert, sharing small stories and jokes. Dave’s got a tendency to ramble, Karkat realises. He can talk about absolutely nothing for hours, just going off on weird tangents, and Karkat finds himself having to steer Dave back on track occasionally.

“I, uh, had a really good time,” Karkat admits as they finish up the meal and Dave insists on paying for the whole thing. “Thank you.”

Dave looks up and smiles. “Yeah, so did I,” he replies, “I guess this wasn;t such a bad idea after all.”

“No, I don’t think it was,” Karkat agrees.

When they leave the restaurant, Dave silently takes ahold of Karkat’s hand and Karkat doesn’t let go. 

“So, Karkat,” Dave says as they’re walking back to the shop, “there’s one thing you never told me about yourself.”

“Oh yeah?” Karkat asks, “Fire away.”

“Are you, Mr Vantas, the sort of man who kisses on the first date?” There’s a hopeful look on Dave’s face, and Karkat pauses for a second, looking up at him. Admittedly, he can barely even remember his last date. And this has been… more than fun, it’s been something he’s never really felt before.

“Huh,” Karkat says, “I suppose you’ll have to test that one out.”

Dave cracks a small grin, and turns to face Karkat right there in the middle of the street in broad daylight. If Karkat’s face wasn’t on fire already then it certainly is now. But he’s barely got time to think about that because Dave leans down and gently closes the space between them. They’re only kissing for a few seconds, but in that time Karkat feels the biggest mix of emotions he’s ever felt all at once. When Dave pulls away Karkat has to stop himself from chasing his lips, and takes a stumbling step backwards clearing his throat loudly.

“So can I take you on another date?” Dave asks.

“You’d better after that,” Karkat says, “Actually, no. Scrap that. I’m taking you on a date next time.”

“I can roll with that,” Dave nods, reaching out to take Karkat’s hand again. He squeezes it gently as the two wander the last of the way to the shop. Karkat’s reluctant to let go when he finally gets to the door, but he does eventually, glancing back over his shoulder at Dave a few times and calling out a goodbye before he disappears inside.

“You’re back!” Nepeta trills excitedly when he steps inside. He’s been gone a while, and she’s just starting to close up the shop. “How was it?”

“I’m dreaming, right?” Karkat mumbles, putting down the bouquet of roses he’s been carrying around since earlier and leaning backwards against the counter tiredly.

“Nope,” Nepeta says, “So, I take it it went well?”

“So well,” Karkat sighs, “Too well. Things don;t go like this for me. It’s weird.”

She sighs and flicks him in the side of the head, laughing as he grumbles. “You’re so negative, Karkitty! Just be happy for once!”

Karkat sighs, and looks up at her, thinking back to the date and smiling a little. “Yeah, you’re right,” he says with a small nod, “I think… yeah, I’m gonna see him again.”

“Yayyy!” She cheers happily, bouncing on her toes before wrapping Karkat in a hug. “I’m so happy for you Karkat!”

He grins, dropping his head down onto her shoulder and letting her hug him for a minute longer before she steps away so she can lock up the shop. Karkat flicks off the lights once she’s done and the two head up to their apartment together. As Nepeta heads to the kitchen to start cooking dinner for them, Karkat remembers something and ducks into his bedroom,r returning with a box of chocolates and a single pink carnation.

“Hey Nep,” he calls, smiling when she turns around, “Happy Valentine’s Day. Thanks for always being there.” He tucks the flower behind her ear before she can say anything and hands her the chocolates, watching as her face splits into a grin.

“Thank you Karkat,” she mumbles against his chest as he pulls her into another hug. Karkat smiles with his chin resting on top of her head, for the first time in a long time truly happy on a Valentine's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this sorta sounds a bit like a conclusion but there's one more chapter to come, just a little epilogue thingy to sum this all up, that'll be coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Warm summer morning sunlight streams through the cracks in the curtains, hastily pulled closed improperly the night before, and Karkat stirs as the light hits his closed eyelids. There’s a dead, heavy feeling in one of his arms and a weight on his chest, and when he opens his eyes to investigate, he hisses at the sting of the sudden brightness. Any anger at the strange awakening fades away instantly though when his blurry vision clears up and the first thing he sees is a mop of blonde hair resting on his bare chest. His dead arm, he now realises, his trapped under the body that’s attached to said blonde head.

Karkat raises the hand that isn’t trapped and lets it fall onto Dave’s head gently, fingers working their way into his impossibly soft hair and scratching at his scalp lightly. It takes only seconds for Dave, ever the light sleeper, to wake too, and he comes around with a small, tired groan.

“Morning,” Karkat whispers, and Dave shuffles a little before lifting his head properly to look at Karkat. When he does, a small smile graces his lips, before it’s replaced by a wide yawn. Karkat laughs at him, and ruffles his hair affectionately before shuffling out from under him to stretch his arm, then sitting up properly to get out of bed.

“Hey,” Dave mutters groggily after a few moments, rubbing at his eyes, “Where you going?”

“Breakfast, and then work,” Karkat says.

“Sunday,” Dave reminds him, “Shop doesn’t open ‘til later. Stay and cuddle for a bit.”

Karkat shakes his head amusedly at him, but even as he does it he’s wriggling his way back under the covers with Dave. “You’re so fucking clingy, Strider,” he grumbles softly.

“You know it,” Dave replies proudly, before rolling over to plant his face into Karkat’s shoulder, arms snaking around his waist as he tangles their legs together.

Karkat drops his head down slowly to cuddle closer to Dave, drawn in by the warmth and softness of the embrace. “Ten more minutes,” he mutters, “Then I really have to get up.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, so do I,” Dave sighs softly. He lifts his head to clumsily press a small kiss to Karkat’s lips, and Karkat reciprocates despite the fact they've both probably got awful morning breath. After a few moments Dave pulls back to cuddle into Karkat’s chest again, and Karkat’s eyes slide peacefully closed again.

The small bedroom smells of every flower that’s crammed into the apartment, and the faint scent of the cherry shower gel they both share. Elsewhere in the apartment Nepeta is singing a disney song over the sound of the shower running, and the cat is meowing quietly as she awaits breakfast. Karkat smiles privately to himself at the familiarity and comfort of everything, and presses closer against his boyfriend who’s already drifted back off to sleep. So much for ten more minutes, they both know they’ll be here for at least another hour. And that’s okay. Because there’s no place Karkat would rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we're done! this was supposed to be a oneshot for valentines day but i went too far as usual. thanks for sticking along for the ride guys, this isn't my best fic but it was fun to write and i hope it was kinda fun to read!! :)


End file.
